


anatomía de una caída

by samej



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BDSM, Consensual Kink, Fluff, M/M, Shibari, aparición estelar de las cejas de bokuto
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:05:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5149622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/samej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En diciembre, Kuroo está a sus pies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	anatomía de una caída

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [anatomy of a downfall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8579197) by [fatalsam (samej)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/fatalsam)



En enero, Daichi y Kuroo se besan por primera vez. Pasa por una tontería, pasa porque Karasuno ganado a Nekoma un set en un partido que no vale nada. Daichi sabe lo que pasa cuando Kuroo le mira apoyado en el lavabo, postura indolente, algo calculador en sus ojos, algo _retador_. Llevan (semanas, meses) tiempo con esto, estas dudas y estos tonteos y la mano en la parte baja de su espalda cuando le dejaba pasar delante de él.

Ya ha terminado de vestirse cuando le ve. Vaqueros, camiseta roja, es como un puñetazo en el estómago. Hace contraste con la pared blanca tras él.

—Hey —dice, el gilipollas. Le mira un poco como si fuera un chico malo de película, un poco como si fuera Satanás y le ofreciera los pecados del mundo y bajar al infierno con él.

Tres letras, una palabra arrastrada; Daichi da los pasos que le separan de él y le agarra de la camiseta, se pone delante de su cara. Kuroo no se mueve un milímetro, pero se le amplía la sonrisa. Aún tiene las manos apoyadas en la cerámica fría y hace un gesto con la cabeza, acerca la nariz a la de Daichi, le roza los labios.

Lo peor de que Kuroo sea como es es que funciona.

Daichi suelta la camiseta, le agarra de la mejilla y junta sus frentes, puede sentir la sonrisa contra su boca.

Se la borra con los labios, con la lengua, con los dientes. 

*

Es marzo y han sido dos meses de meterse mano en los vestuarios, de coger el tren a Tokio después de un mensaje, de dejarse la piel de las rodillas por estar encima de él durante una hora en un suelo lleno de piedras. De pañuelos que se descartan y calzoncillos manchados, de las cejas histéricas de Bokuto subiendo y bajando muy poco discretamente cada vez que se cruzan.

Sus padres le dejan solo en casa un fin de semana porque Daichi es un chico responsable que nunca traería a nadie. Le dicen que si quiere pueden venir sus amigos de Karasuno a ver unas películas. Daichi sonríe, dice que tiene mucho que estudiar.

Casi se siente culpable pero se le olvida cuando está preparado encima de Kuroo, la punta en su entrada, diciendo “¿Bien?” mientras empuja, empuja, empuja. Kuroo gime de dolor y Daichi para, pero hay algo en ese gemido, hay algo en el ceño fruncido de Kuroo que le hace querer más.

—Se te ha puesto cara de pervertido, Sawamura.

—Estoy literalmente dentro de ti, Kuroo, creo que se me permite un poco de esta cara.

Kuroo niega con la cabeza.

—Ha sido otra cosa.

Embiste contra él con los antebrazos a ambos lados de su cabeza, mientras le besa y le come y le escucha hablar; porque es lo que hace. Habla continuamente cuando tienen sexo, habla de lo que le gusta y de lo que no y comenta la cara de Daichi cuando se sonroja. Le dice “sí” le dice “no” le dice “más fuerte.

Ahora susurra:

—A mí también me gusta que duela.

No le da tiempo ni a avisar y se está corriendo, condenado a escuchar la risa de Kuroo, condenado a escucharle decir “lo sabía” mientras le agarra de la nuca y le abraza, le acompaña con ella hasta que cae encima de él, incapaz de moverse.

Condenado es una buena palabra para Daichi, cuando se trata de Kuroo. 

*

En junio es la primera vez que lo hace conscientemente. Si Daichi no fuera Daichi podría mentir, podría decir “fue sin querer” o “no lo pensé” o “se me ocurrió sobre la marcha”. Pero, para su desgracia, sí que lo es, así que la primera vez lo tiene planeado al milímetro. Empieza suave, tentando, un tirón del pelo para echarle la cabeza hacia atrás, un mordisco un poco más fuerte de lo habitual; le mira a la cara buscando señales de incomodidad y no encuentra ninguna, solo la perenne sonrisa que aguanta en los ojos cuando no en la boca.

Kuroo le provoca y Daichi no tiene claro si saben dónde se están metiendo.

La primera vez, Daichi le levanta las muñecas sobre la cabeza con una mano, y al principio no cree que vaya a ser capaz porque las manos de Kuroo son enormes y rasposas en algunos puntos pero Kuroo se deja, dócil, no ofrece resistencia.

Daichi está sentado en su estómago y le mira desde arriba y le pasa la mano por las clavículas, por el cuello, por el pelo. Kuroo levanta las caderas al aire, Daichi tiene la punta húmeda y moja su pecho, al final recorre el camino que le falta y le sujeta las manos contra el cabecero de la cama, fuerte, Kuroo abre la boca y Daichi mete la polla con facilidad, el ángulo no es perfecto y apoya la mano libre en la parte posterior, justo encima de la nuca.

Dice su nombre una, dos veces y aprieta demasiado fuerte, Kuroo se atraganta y frunce el ceño y Daichi se echa hacia atrás al momento.

—Lo siento —dice, sin aliento y soltándole las manos. 

Kuroo sonríe de lado y se relame.

—Está bien. Déjame tiempo para prepararme si me vas a ahogar.

Daichi tuerce la cabeza. Tiene una marca morada sobre el pezón, saliva en los labios, la cara más guapa que Daichi haya visto en su vida.

A lo mejor al tenerla entre las piernas hace que no sea precisamente imparcial.

—¿Significa eso que me dejarás ahogarte si dejo que te prepares?

*

En septiembre están en la cama, uno al lado del otro, desnudos y con postura relajada. Hace tiempo ya de los momentos incómodos después de follar. Pasaron de conversaciones cortadas a risas por caer otra vez, a charlas cómodas, a picarse.

A algo en el estómago de Daichi que prefiere no pensar.

Fuera, el verano deja paso al otoño sin que a ninguno de los dos le importe demasiado.

—¿Sabes lo que estoy pensando?

—Eso siempre es peligroso.

Kuroo no le mira.

—A que estaría bien que pudieras sujetarme y tocarme a la vez. —A Daichi aún le da vergüenza hablar de lo que hacen, a pesar de todo; le mira de reojo intentando ignorar el ardor en su cara—. Oh, mírate, te estás poniendo todo rojo. Eres de verdad un pervertido.

Asoma la mano por la cama, coge un cojín y se lo tira a la cara. Kuroo se ríe, se pone de lado y embiste suave contra su pierna.

Acaban de follar y Daichi siente que podría volver a hacerlo, una, mil veces. Deberían aburrirse el uno del otro.

—Déjamelo a mí.

Puede sentir la satisfacción de Kuroo sin tener que mirarle a la cara.

*

En diciembre, Kuroo está a sus pies. Las rodillas clavadas en el suelo, las manos a la espalda, la boca abierta. Le brillan los ojos medio cerrados, expectantes. Es tan alto que aún así Daichi casi no se tiene que agachar para coger la cuerda tirante en su hombro y meter el dedo por debajo.

—¿Está demasiado dura?

Kuroo levanta las cejas, incapaz de dejar escapar la insinuación. Empieza a decir algo de “sería un poco raro que…” y Daichi le castiga bajando la mano por su espalda y tirando de una de las que pasa por debajo de su culo, se le borra la sonrisa en un gemido.

—Así mejor, ¿ves?

Kuroo ríe, debilitado, baja la cabeza. Daichi se pone en cuclillas delante de él y Kuroo pone la frente sobre su hombro; puede sentir su aliento caliente llegar hasta su pecho.

Le levanta la barbilla con un dedo y le mira a la cara, sonrojada y excitada. Se pregunta cuándo llegó a esto pero lo sabe, y cómo, también, y, lo que es peor, recuerda el momento en el que decidió que aquí es donde quería llegar.

Adelanta la cabeza y junta sus labios, los de Kuroo están calientes y suaves y su lengua es ávida cuando se mete a su boca, aprovechando lo que pueda antes de que Daichi decida quitárselo. 

*

Es febrero de otro año cuando Daichi se da cuenta de que cuanto más control ejerce sobre Kuroo en la cama, menos lo tiene sobre todo lo demás.

Kuroo está tumbado en el suelo. El semen moja su pecho, el sudor le perla la frente. Daichi le mira desde arriba, sentado en el sofá. Su corazón se constriñe ante la vista, se vuelve un agujero negro que absorbe la imagen, le sonríe y Kuroo le sonríe de vuelta, le cae una lágrima por la comisura del ojo y suspira.

—Creo que de ésta me he quedado sin cerebro. No recuerdo cómo se pensaba.

Daichi ríe y es como si se saliese de su cuerpo, como si no fuera suyo todo esto que siente. Kuroo tiene las muñecas esposadas pero lo mismo da, porque es Daichi el que se siente atado por algo invisible. 

Se agacha a su lado, le besa y habla contra su boca.

—Seguramente te vaya mejor.


End file.
